PoR TsUnAdE HaStA Al InFiErNo
by Calipitachix
Summary: Ellas por su Godaime se sacrificarían, pero lo que hacen la daña más; ellos deben y tienen que encontrar a sus mujeres; él no dejará que se lleven nunca a su mujer, y sus hijas son un problema... Se la dedico a Sabaku No Kuraii mi autora favorita Xd
1. SiEmPrE Lo MiSmO

No quiero empezar esta historia con el protocolo normal, empecemos sin titubeos.

Corrían, no querían volver, no querían, ya tenían mucho tiempo ahí, aunque estaban sin chakra podían correr rápido, no mucho, pero lo necesario para no volver a ese lugar.

Escucharon un gemido de dolor cerca de ellas, desde que salieron del palacio, llevaban huyendo de ese sonido, toda la tarde, y ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol, todas iban llorando, unas más fuerte que otras, pero al fin y al cabo llorando, también cansadas, una más que las otras, dos de ellas llevaban a una rubia casi arrastrándola.

Un gran temblor las hizo caer, pero no se rendirían, ya habían sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra ninja, no iban a rendirse, por sus familias que no lo harían.

Una ráfaga de fuego las rodeo, y las 12 mujeres cayeron de rodillas rendidas, no habían podido escapar, de nuevo, esta era el intento número veinte y de nuevo fallaron como las otras veces.

Una figura de doce metros de alto apareció frente a las mujeres, y al igual que ellas estaba llorando pero sus lágrimas eran extrañas ya que eran de color negro.

-Mis hijas, no lo sigan haciendo, no me hagan castigarlas de nuevo- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-Por favor déjanos ir- rogó de rodillas una peli rosa al borde del colapso.

-No mi pequeña, ustedes son solo mías, no puedo permitir que esos malos humanos las sigan ultrajando- dijo tomando forma humana, y mostrando a un hermoso, demasiado hermoso hombre, pero eso a ellas no les importaba- Ven aquí mujer- extendió la mano hacía una rubia de coletas bajas que a diferencia de las otras que iban con vestidos negros sexys ella iba solo con ropa interior también de color negro, ella poco a poco se fue acercando al hombre con el miedo pintado en todo el cuerpo, tomando la mano de él, y él la atrajo sin ninguna delicadeza y la tomó con un brazo por la cintura, y con la otra mano la cara de ella, apretándola fuertemente- ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que te seguiré castigando si sigues intentando huir?, sabes que por mi te castigaría todo el tiempo- besándola con fuerza y pasión, ella no respondió al beso, le daba asco, pero el mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que saco sangre de él, y con miedo a que la siguiera dañando correspondió a beso- pero si no me haces caso, para la próxima haré el mismo castigo, pero no contigo, sino con nuestras hijas- sonrió de forma diabólica y lamiéndose los labios quitando los rastros de sangre de ellos.

-No- susurro con voz quebrada la rubia- NO PUEDES- le gritó en toda la cara y llorando de impotencia, por su culpa ellas estaban ahí, y no podía permitir que les hicieran más daño.

-Puedo- dijo tomándola más fuerte y sacando sangre de su abdomen plano- y si me obligas, lo haré- dijo carcajeando de nuevo.

Las otras 11 veían eso con horror, al principio siempre intervenían, pero la mujer mayor siempre pagaba por su culpa, así que lloraban con rabia y profundo dolor, las huídas eran principalmente para salvar a la rubia, ya que a ellas no les hacían nada, pero si seguían así la mayor dejaría de intentar con ellas escapar.

-Llévenlas al palacio de inmediato- dijo el hermoso hombre volviendo a transformarse en dragón y tomando a la rubia para luego volar con dirección a un imponente palacio que se divisaba en la lejanía.

Unos Kelpie se transformaron en hombres guapos y tomaron a las otras mujeres, para luego seguir a su amo.

-NO PUEDE SER- reventó lo que había en una estantería de la oficina de su mejor amigo- ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS SE LLEVO A MI MUJER?- gritó de nuevo, volviéndose a preguntar lo mismo, llevaba cinco meses haciéndose esa maldita pregunta una y otra y otra vez.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LAS ENCONTRAMOS?- otro grito en la sal, habían 10 hombres en el despacho de rubio que acababa d gritar.

-Juro que cuando la encuentre nunca más la dejare sola, ni un segundo, y a ese maldito bastardo lo destruiré- dijo el pelinegro de cabellera larga.

TODOS los días era lo mismo, buscaban y buscaban y no las encontraba.

**Tengo una nueva historia, bueno les pido comentarios, pero en mi otra historia (misión nupcial) me ha llegado un comentario, de que si al menos una sola persona me lee es porque es interesante, bueno, ya en (misión nupcial) he explicado mi forma de la historia, bueno pásense algunas cosas, pero si quieren imaginarse las diez parejas que voy a poner leed eso, sin más que decir, bye, subiré capitulo dentro de unos días XD Lenna fuera, paz. **


	2. NuEsTrO SuFrImIeNtO

**NUESTRO SUFRIMIENTO**

Tocaron suavemente la puerta, escucharon en muy leve "adelante", abrieron con mucho cuidado la gran puerta, fijaron su vista dentro de la habitación y encontraron a la rubia que buscaban en la cama acostada, estaba cubierta por una ligera sábana negra hasta los hombros, visiblemente sin marcas de algún tipo de agresión, ya que el bello rostro de ella solo tenía unas pequeñas marcas viejas, pero ellas sabían que debajo de esa delicada tela habían moretones, arañazos, residuos de de sangre y saliva, y aunque suene asqueroso residuos de semen; volvieron a llorar levemente, sabían que era su culpa por intentar huir de nuevo, siempre era la misma historia ¡¿pero qué más podrían hacer, sino intentar Salir de ese infierno? La rubia estaba sufriendo con _él, _y además sus hijos y esposos las estaban esperando, los extrañaban, y aunque suene raro, añoraban con ansia su chakra, Sakura en especial, ya que con su jutsu médico podría curar a su maestra y a Anko.

Sakura se dirigió al baño a preparar la tina para su maestra, salió de este, sentó a la rubia en la cama, quien parecía un Zombie, la rubia de ojos azules le pasó una toalla para que se cubriera.

Sakura la ayudó a pararse y a caminar hacia el baño, la dejó dentro de la tina y salió hacia la habitación.

-Me quiero ir- susurro Sakura al salir de la puerta del baño- NO SOPORTO VERLA ASÍ- esta vez gritó desesperada.

-Cálmate, debemos calmarnos para que Tsunade-sama no se sienta peor-dijo la otra Haruno acercándose y abrazando a su hermana menor- Sabes que todas estamos así, sabes que mi Fugaku-chan me está esperando, así que te calmas Saku-baka- le sonrió con dulzura.

-Es injusto, el mito es mentira, y ese imbécil no lo sabe, además yo fui la que espero más en casarse, no es justo, ni siquiera vio lo linda que me veía con el vestido de novia- lloró amargamente sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Todas estamos mal Sakura, pero debemos cuidar a Godaime, sopórtalo, tú eres la Kunoichi más fuerte de aquí, sabes que mi vago nos encontrará, ten fe- dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-Frentona no seas egoísta, mira que no eres la que sale mal librada de esta situación, recuerda que tanto como Tsunade y como Anko-san nos necesitan fuertes, Midori-san también lo dijo, no crees que Matsuri, Allin y Kurenai-sensei se sienten mal por no estar con sus bebes, ya verás que el vago de Temari nos saca de acá y por fin de casas con el amor de tu vida- dijo la tercera rubia sacándole la lengua de una manera juguetona, por lo menos para que unos segundos se divirtiera.

-Hablando enserio, Temari-san ¿alguna otra idea de cómo escapar?- preguntó una pelinegra con ojos rojos.

-Es claro que debe ser cuando Tsunade-sama esté más fuerte para salir…- fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de ellas.

-No quiero volver a intentar escapar, ustedes pueden irse, les aseguro que lo distraeré para que huyan- dijo la oji miel saliendo del baño, ya estaba cambiada, con un vestido negro sexy, que resaltaba su gran busto y también los moretones y arañazos.

-Ni loca la dejo aquí- dijo Shizune acercándose a la rubia.

-Yo no tengo ni la mínima intención de dejarla con ese…-fue interrumpida por Midori.

-Temari-san espero que esté pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo mirando a la cara de la rubia oji verde.

-¿Cuáles son las más rápidas?- dijo Temari mirando directamente a la Haruno mayor.

-Es claro que ni Matsuri-san, Allin-chan, Kurenai-san y yo podemos con la energía, así que estamos descartadas; además yo me quedaría como médico para Tsunade y Anko- dijo Midori.

-Una médico debe ir- dijo pensando Temari.

-Ino y Tenten por alguna razón están lentas- dijo Midori, las dos mujeres solo agacharon la cabeza.

-Está dicho, Hinata, Sakura, Shizune-san y yo saldremos de aquí a buscar ayuda masculina- dijo Temari haciendo que un par se desagradaran.

-No quiero dejar a mi maestra ni a mi hermana- dijo Sakura a la ofensiva, aunque se moría de ganas por largarse de ese lugar.

-Es una misión muy peligrosa- habló Anko después de 4 meses y con voz muy suave.

-¡Anko! Hablaste- dijo Shizune alegre acercándose a la mujer.

-Tal vez saber que nos iremos la alerto- susurro Matsuri muy quedito.

-Tsunade-sama esta noche sería muy arriesgado salir, ¿será que lo distrae durante la tarde?- dijo Temari interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Claro- dijo sin ningún ápice de gusto, y mostrando expresión de asco.

-Sakura, Hinata Shizune, ya hemos planificado esto lo suficiente, como para saber que hacer- dijo Temari pasando la mirada por las mencionadas.

-Claro que…- Sakura fue interrumpida.

-Me gusta su plan, pero mi linda futura esposa no podrá salir de aquí- todas temblaron involuntariamente, el hombre que acababa de ingresar se dirigió directamente donde Sakura, la tomó por la cintura y la acerco fuertemente hacia él- ¿y mi linda prometida no me dará mi beso?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirosa, quien intentaba por todos los medios zafarse del agarre.

-Yo no soy tu prometida, yo me casaré con Sasuke- ¡PLAF! (hay presupuesto para sonido, pero prefiero gastarlo en chocolate Xd) el hombre acababa de abofetear a la oji jade.

-Pues ya no, ese Sasuke nunca te tendrá, eres solo mía- dijo tomándola de la barbilla, la iba a besar pero ella le escupió en el rostro.

**Estoy feliz, no son muchos lo que han leído, pero por lo menos hay algunos, si les gustó comenten, este fic, no lo hare muy largo, pero si interesante Xd, es extraño lo sé, pero muy romántico, sin más nos leemos luego, y espero que te siga gustando Kuraii-san, gracias por lo de tus personajes, pero realmente ya tengo los mios Xd. LENNA FUERA, PAZ. **


	3. TeNeMoS QuE SaLiR De AqUí

**TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ**

-Estás loco, yo soy totalmente de él, en cuerpo y alma, así que no tienes derecho a tomarme como tu prometida- dijo intentando de nuevo zafarse del agarre del hombre increíblemente hermoso y peligroso.

-No pueden salir sin ningún tipo de ayuda- dijo soltando a la Haruno- Sakura sabes que te amo, por esa razón no diré nada, pero te vas ya, así no tendré que verte más- dijo saliendo del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-¡LO ODIO! Siempre es lo mismo ¿por qué diablos actúa así?- dijo Sakura confundida- esta completamente loco- dijo para luego sentarse en la cama.

-O completamente enamorado de ti, frentona- dijo Ino acercándose a ella.

-No digas estupideces, es un maldito demonio ese Andromalios no tiene sentimientos, reglas estúpidas ¡sí! Sentimientos ¡no!- dijo Sakura frustrada.

- Saku-baka deja el drama, tienes que estar fuerte para salir hoy con Temari, Hinata y Shizune- dijo Midori calmando un poco la tensión de su hermana menor.

-No sigo muy convencida con eso de dejarlas aquí- murmuro Sakura un poco menos nerviosa.

-Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que ese tipo deje de jugar contigo y se ponga serio, después te arrepentirás- dijo Midori, las demás solo asintieron.

-Sabes frentona que la única que les falta por joderle la vida es a ti, a nosotras no nos hacen nada por eso de respeto al matrimonio y a la paternidad- dijo Ino dándole ánimos a su amiga.

-Cuando lleguen allá, Sakura se quedará- dijo Midori severamente- No la dejen volver por ninguna razón, y espero que Temari se lo diga a Sasu-chan- dijo mirando fijamente a una peli rosa a punto de replicar.

-No se preocupe Midori-san, será lo segundo que haga al llegar- dijo Temari interrumpiendo a las quejas de Sakura.

-Pero no se demoren tanto en volver con ayuda, debemos sacar de aquí a Tsunade-sama y a Anko-san para revisarlas bien- dijo Midori al percatarse de lo que quiso decir Temari con eso de "lo segundo", ella también se moría de ganas por besar a Itachi y a su bebe que debía estar grande.

-Tranquila aniki, volveremos lo antes posible- dijo Sakura, al momento recibió una severa mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana mayor- si entendí, no volveré, pero me encargaré de que ellas venga de inmediato- dijo con una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Ya deberían irse, en cualquier momento puede llegar, no quiero que las encuentre aquí- dijo en un hilo de voz, la rubia voluptuosa.

-Es verdad, Tsunade-sama ¿está bien?- dijo Midori acercándose a la rubia- ¿estará bien?- volvió a preguntar a la rubia.

-Cuando me muestro obediente no me lastima, tranquila- dijo la Godaime sonriendo levemente.

-Espero está bien, nos tomará unas semanas en volver, intentaremos no demorarnos más de lo necesario- dijo Hinata suavemente y sin tartamudear.

-Bueno si al salir de sus territorios recuperamos nuestro chakra, volveremos en menos tiempo, y si a los hombres no les afecta _Dite _seremos mucho más rápidas- dijo Shizune acercándose a su "madre" para abrazarla.

Después salieron con destino a "sus" respectivas habitaciones a descansar un par de horas antes de que _él _pasase por el cuarto de ellas al cuarto que compartía con Tsunade.

UN MES DESPUÉS

-Shikamaru, relájate y piensa- dijo un muy estresado Hokage.

-Me estreso si me apresuras problemático, mi mujer también está perdida, no lo olvides- dijo un muy fastidiado Shikamaru.

-Extraño a mi mujer- chilló Obito en la oficina del Hokage, la cual se había convertido en su segundo hogar, ya que el primero era la intemperie, lo único que había hecho estos seis meses era buscara y buscar a su linda Shizune, y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, así los demás se rindieran.

**Bueno aquí mi tercer capítulo, estoy un poco revuelta en tiempo, lo que quiere decir que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, (lo que me gano por encontrarme amigos locos) y pues trataré de subir cada semana un capítulo y si puedo más, bueno si os gusta comenten, sé que muchas no entienden todavía (esa es la idea muaj =-=) pero en unos tres capítulos subiré un especial y de ahí entenderán Xd **


	4. Te ExTrAñE

-Realmente eso ya está aclarado- susurro Neji sentado al lado de Itachi y Sai.

Sasuke estaba parado junto a Naruto revisando los últimos informes de los AMBUS, donde, como siempre no había rastro de su mujer (porque si, Sakura es su mujer, aunque no hayan podido casarse)

Kakashi estaba sentado en la ventana con un aire nostálgico (extrañaba mucho a su esposa, y lo peor era que tenía un mal presentimiento con su hijo no nato)

Shikamaru sentado en una silla junto a la puerta de la oficina, pensando en cómo poderlas encontrar, pero ya llevaban casi 7 meses buscándolas por todos lados.

Las otras aldeas hacían una que otra búsqueda, ya que la antigua Hokage y las esposas de los más fuertes Kage estaban desaparecidas, y con ello ganaban más alianzas con Suna y Konoha.

Gaara y Kankuro también buscaban desde Suna, ya que una aldea tan fuerte como Suna no podía durar mucho tiempo sin su líder, aunque les quedaba bastante difícil cuidar a sus hijos solos.

Resumiendo el cuento, todo absolutamente todo el mundo estaba buscando las Kunoishis más fuertes del mundo ninja.

Las habían buscado por todas partes, no había ni una sola roca que no se hubiese movido para hallarlas, y ni rastro, como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra, ni muertas ni vivas, nada, y eso era lo que más les preocupaba a todos.

Lo peor del caso era que había uno que otro que literalmente no podía vivir sin su mujer, Naruto un claro ejemplo, Hinata era quien lo mantenía tranquilo y con la cabeza fría; Itachi también se podía agregar, si no fuese por el pequeño de 11 meses que tenía en casa el cual era lo único que tenía de Midori, sin él, ya hubiese cometido alguna locura. Sasuke era quien más perdía los estribos, y era lógico, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo por fin se iba a casar con su peli rosa, y de la nada desaparece, dejándolo literalmente plantado en el altar.

Estaban tan pensativos que no escucharon cuando un alboroto comenzó en las puertas de la aldea.

En una pequeña nube de humo llegó un AMBU asustando a los presentes que no estaban nada concentrados en el mundo exterior.

-Hokage-sama ninjas de la Roca lo necesitan, están en las puertas, dicen que es urgente- dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo a los hombres, y así como llegó desapareció, los que estaban en la oficina salieron rápido a ver qué era lo urgente…

Saltaron de techo en techo a gran velocidad, divisaron una gran multitud en el lugar indicado por el AMBU, cuando llegaron a dicho sitio efectivamente encontraron a ninjas de la roca junto a cuatro encapuchados.

-Hokage-sama- un ninja de la Roca se percato de las nuevas presencias, Naruto iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los encapuchados que se le tiró encima al igual que los otros tres a Sasuke, Obito y Shikamaru.

Cuando las capuchas de las personas se cayeron y dejaron ver a un par de pelinegras, una rubia y una peli rosa, todos quedaron sin habla, nadie dijo nada hasta que las mujeres empezaron a hablar.

-Shikamaru, te extrañe mucho- dijo Temari abrazándose fuertemente de su sorprendido esposo, quien no tardo en aferrarse a ella con fuerza.

-Naruto…Naruto- susurró Hinata antes de desmayarse en los brazos de un sorprendidísimo Hokage que se recupero de su sorpresa para sujetarla antes de que callera ¡justo a tiempo!

Shizune beso con fuerza a su esposo, impidiéndole a él hacer cualquier movimiento, Obito co0nrrespondió con ansias el beso de su mujer y sintió como temblaba y lloraba antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Amor- susurro llorando Sakura mientras se colgaba del cuello de su prometido, aferrándose como si se le fuera la vida- Sasuke perdóname- le susurraba, él aún no salía del shock- perdóname- susurraba una y otra vez.

-Tranquila, ya paso, tranquila- comenzó a besar el cabello de ella y a pasar su mano por el mismo.

Los espectadores de Konoha estaban muy anonadados, era una situación realmente bizarra, los de la Roca solo veían la escena sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Sakura ¿Dónde demonios está Midori?- se escuchó el grito del mayor de los Uchihas.

-¿Dónde está Tenten? Dilo ya- exigió Neji también alterado.

Sakura se abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke llorando.

-Habla Sakura ¡Ahora!- gritó Kakashi también desesperado.

-¡Cállense!- dijo furioso Sasuke al ver como atacaban a su mujer, quien no daba índice de explicar nada.

-¡Ya! Vamos a mi oficina- dijo Naruto con su esposa en brazos- pero antes- se dirigió a los ninjas y aldeanos chismosos de la hoja- retírense por favor- hicieron caso y se fueron con tristeza de no enterarse del chisme completo, luego Naruto se dirigió a los ninja de la Roca- Muchas gracias por traerlas, por favor, singalés a mi oficina- dijo señalando a un par de AMBU- vamos al hospital, necesitan atención médica- dijo tomando de nuevo el aire de tranquilidad que hace tiempo no tomaba.

-No hay necesidad, estamos bien, solo muy cansadas- susurro Sakura al oído de Sasuke.

-Dobe sólo están cansadas, mejor vamos a tu oficina a aclarar todo de una vez- dijo Sasuke cargando a una Sakura bastante débil.

-Entonces a aclarar esto de una vez por todas- Shikamaru al igual que Sasuke tomó a Temari en brazos; todos se dirigieron a la torre Hokage.

Al llegar encontraron a los ninjas de la Roca sentados en la oficina, esperando pacientemente, al ver llegar a los hombres con las cuatro mujeres se levantaron rápidamente.

-Hokage-sama, esperamos que entienda que las encontramos camino a nuestra aldea, después de una sencilla misión, y que era nuestro deber traerlas ya que como puede ver, estaban muy débiles para llegar solas- explicó el que parecía capitán de escuadrón.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Temari arruchándose más en el cuerpo de su esposo; lo extrañaba tanto, que le parecía irreal estarlo abrazando.

-Al parecer eso es todo- dijo Naruto sentándose en su silla con Hinata en brazos, miró al grupo de la Roca, quienes asintieron dándole la afirmativa al ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos- se les recompensará como es debido- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, de esas que ya no mostraba, desde la desaparición misteriosa de las mujeres; le parecía fenomenal tener a su mujer en brazos, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba seguro que no era un sueño, ya que no todo era rosas, todavía faltaban mujeres, y eso le preocupaba.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama- dijo el mismo ninja de hace un momento.

-Retírense a descansar por favor- dijo Naruto, al momento los ninja de la Roca salieron, los tres que traían a sus mujeres se sentaron mientras los demás solo veían con impaciencia.

- Yo estaría como ustedes, pero mi mujer no está, así que necesito saber ¿en dónde demonios está mi mujer?- gritó Itachi ya sin paciencia; le dolía verlas ahí a ellas y no a Midori; cuando las identificó buscó con la mirada algún rastro de la peli morada, pero nada, y eso lo tenía furioso.

-Tranquilo Itachi- habló Obito con la mirada puesta en Shizune, estaba embelesado, no podía dejar de sonreír, no prestaba atención, solo calló a Itachi por puro reflejo para que no molestara su tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Ustedes están bien, que lindo, pero necesito saber qué pasa con Midori, y quiero saberlo a la de ¡YA!- gritó ya sin control.

-Todas están vivas- exclamó Sakura con los ojos cerrados, mientras se acomodaba más en los brazos de Sasuke.

Todos respiraron con un poco de tranquilidad, solo un poco.

-¿Dónde están?- habló Sai, estaba impaciente, pero no quería hacer ningún tipo de show y empeorar las cosas.

-En los territorios de- dijo Sakura, pero se detuvo, decir ese nombre la asqueaba.

-¿De quién?- dijo Neji impaciente.

-Lucifer- dijo Temari sorprendiendo a todos los hombres.

**Bueno todo el tiempo que me he tomado para este capítulo, ha merecido la pena, perdón, pero muy pocas veces me veo conforme con un capítulo, nos esperamos en el próximo…bye XP**

**PD: pásense por "misión nupcial" XP**

**Lenna fuera, paz XP **


End file.
